A. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of spreader assemblies used to spread salt and/or sand onto road surfaces, and more specifically to a spreader assembly that includes a spreader mount that supports the spreader assembly to a ground surface when the spreader assembly is detached from a vehicle and remains attached to the spreader assembly when the spreader assembly is attached to the vehicle.
B. Description of the Related Art
Salt and/or sand spreading is a common practice to maintain roads, parking spaces, and other ground surfaces during the winter months. It is known to use larger vehicles as well as smaller vehicles, such as pickup trucks, to perform this type of service. Numerous types of salt spreaders have been developed to be attached to conventional vehicles. Typically, the spreader is attached to the rear of the vehicle to spread particulate material, such as salt, sand, cinders, etc. onto the ground surface being traveled by the vehicle. One of the more common spreaders employs a hopper having a lower discharge opening through which the particulate material falls onto a rotating spinner plate. Such a spreader is known as a broadcast spreader. By rotating the spinner plate as material is being discharged onto the spinner plate, the particulate material is centrifugally propelled by the spinner plate in a wide pattern onto the ground surface. Typically, a motor is mounted on the spreader to cause the spinner plate to rotate. Typical spreader attachment assemblies used in conjunction with pick-up trucks fasten the spreader to the truck's rear bumper or tailgate.
Vehicles to which spreaders are attached are often capable of multiple uses. For this reason, it is well known to remove the spreader so that the vehicle can be used for non-spreading functions and then reattach the spreader to the vehicle when it is once again desired to use the spreader. Depending on the particular circumstances, it may be necessary to remove then reattach the spreader numerous times within a relatively short period of time. A well known issue with spreaders relates to how they are stored when they are not attached to the vehicle. Typically, a storage frame is provided for this purpose. While such storage frames generally work well for their intended purpose, they have disadvantages. One disadvantage is the space that must be dedicated for the storage frame. Even when the spreader is attached to the vehicle, the storage frame takes up space that could otherwise be used for other purposes. Another disadvantage with known storage frames is that they make it difficult to store the spreader in alternate locations. If the storage frame is in a first location, for example, and it is desired to store the spreader at a second location, then the storage frame must first be moved to the second location before the spreader can be stored there.
What is needed is a spreader mount that remains attached to the spreader at all times. In this case, the spreader can easily be stored at any location that is convenient for the operator. In this way the disadvantages known in the prior art can be overcome.